


The Pink Dress

by kashmir



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-01
Updated: 2003-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was written for the Christmas Fic Exchange, for Jaded. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Pink Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Christmas Fic Exchange, for Jaded. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

"Red, get away from that door," Kitty said as she rolled out the sugar cookie dough.

Red stood at the sliding glass door, hands on his hips, and watched as Eric and Donna made a snowman on the Pinciotti's lawn.

"Look at that dumbass. A year ago all he could do was mope around the house in his underwear, cryin' about how Donna didn't love him anymore. When Eloise dumped me, you didn't see me moping around in my underwear and cryin' like a little girl!"

"Oh, please, Red. You told me you cried like a baby when Eloise dumped you."

Red scowled at her and made his way over to the table, sitting down to resume his rant and his reading of the newspaper.

"Now look at him," He continued. "Over there in Bob's yard, trying to impress her with his snow angels. Dumbass."

"Red, it's Christmas. Stop saying 'dumbass' so much," Kitty admonished as she cut shapes out of the cookie dough. A thought suddenly occurred to her. She'd almost forgotten to tell Red what she'd found the other day.

"Oh, Red! You'll never guess what I found in the attic with all the decorations!!" She wiped her hands on her apron and looked at her husband expectantly.

Red looked up from the Sports page long enough to ask, "Tell me it's something useful… Like a saw or a snow blower. Knowing you, you managed to find another stray kid to take in up there. I already feel like a Mormon, Kitty." He pointed a finger at her," We don't need another dumbass hanging around here."

"Oh, Red," she laughed and waved his comments off with her hands. "No. I found my pink dress. You know- From the Christmas Eve Party at the Mountain Inn in 1954." At Red's blank look, she continued. "Red! You remember that party! It was a very special ni-ight!" She sing-songed.

"Kitty, the only thing I remember from that party is spiking the punch with Frank right after we got there."

"What?!"

"I was drunk. I don't remember any of that party or that dress you're going on and on about," He said as he went back to reading the paper.

Kitty untied her apron and threw it down on the counter. "Red Forman, sometimes you make me so mad, I want to hit you over the head with my rolling pin!" And with that she stalked into the living room, leaving a swinging door and a bewildered Red behind.

"What'd I do?" He asked the empty room.

Ten minutes later, Red poked his head into the living room. Kitty was sitting on the couch, her left foot tapping as she flipped angrily through her newest Ladies Home Journal. He took a deep breath and opened the door the rest of the way. He then hesitantly began trying to soothe his angry wife. "Kitty-"

She sat the magazine down with a sharp slap on the coffee table and turned to face him. "What, Red? You want to tell me you don't remember our children's births either?"

He sat down on the edge of his chair, gingerly, knowing that making amends with his wife wasn't going to be easy. Especially since he now remembered why that particular dress and party were so important to Kitty.

Red started all over again. "Kitty. Listen, I'm sorry. I do remember that party. I just- I just had to think about it for a minute or two. And then I remembered everything. Me and Frank spiking the punch, you in that beautiful strapless pink dress," He slowly moved over so that he was sitting beside his wife, who was fighting a smile that was playing at her lips. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and continued. "Then when we danced the last dance of the night and we slipped outside to that big deck they had out there. Getting down on one knee and asking you to marry me…"

Kitty put her head on his shoulder, silently reliving one of the best nights of their lives. But something still didn't quite add up. She lifted her head and looked at her smiling husband.

"But, Red-Why did you and Frank spike the punch? Was that really necessary?"

"Well, you see, I knew that if I was sober, I'd never be able to work up the nerve to ask the prettiest girl I'd ever met to marry me." He squeezed her tight as she laughed.

"Oh, Red. C'mere ya big softie," she said as she pulled him down for a kiss.

He pulled back after a few seconds and looked at her. "You know, Eric will probably be outside for quite awhile…"

They looked at each other and then jumped up off of the couch, racing upstairs to spend some 'quality' time alone.


End file.
